An American Tourist In Fuedal Japan
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: A 19 year old girl from America goes on a trip with some friends to Japan, and finds herself lost. When a merchant sells her a shard, saying it can grant wishes, she doesn't believe, but soon enough, her greatest wish is fulfilled.(review please)
1. A Series Of Coincidences Or Fate

Chapter one: a series of coincidences, or fate?

((The characters in Inu-Yasha are not mine, unless you count my love affair with Kouga.Oh, and this might take me a little while to update after the first couple chapters, i'm kinda tied up inmyFB story right now. I just happened to already have about a chapter and a half done on this.))

A young girl wandered the streets of Japan. She had come on a trip with some of her friends, and been separated in a crowd. Unfortunately it was a crowd that only spoke Japanese. She let out a sigh as she walked, glancing around and wishing she had just stayed in America.

Every time she went on a trip…something bad happened. She smiled a little as she thought of her friends trying to convince her to come to begin with, she'd laughed at first when they told her about the trip. She had vowed to never get on a plane, knowing that with her luck, the plane would crash, and she would die. But in the end, they'd convinced her, she hadn't died in a plane crash, oh no, she had to stay alive so she could get lost in a strange country! She let out a frustrated yell, which was heard by the one man in the vicinity who happened to speak English.

The street vender looked over at her, and said, quite plainly considering that she was in Japan, "you are lost?"

She laughed a little at his obvious statement, "yeah…I'm pretty lost alright…I got separated from my tour group."

He held out a necklace to her, a small pink fragment of some kind of gem dangled from the delicate chain. A small smile crossed his face. She turned to walk away, the last thing she needed to do was blow her money on some necklace. A strange wind blew up from no where, causing the wind-chimes at the corner of the merchant's stand to sound. She turned to look at him, though she knew she should just keep walking. He held the necklace out further towards her. "This stone…" he fingered the fragment, "has the power to make your wishes come true…."

She took a few steps closer to the man, her short brown hair blowing into her face as the gentle breeze continued. She slowly took the necklace into her own hands and looked at it, studying it carefully. She wasn't one to believe in wishes, or superstitious mumbo jumbo…but she was a girl who liked to collect both jewelry, and cultural symbols…which she figured this was, seeing as he was so certain it could grant her wish. A smile slowly slipped onto her face as she looked at the necklace, then the man. "If this thing can help me…I'll take it…besides, it is lovely. How much?"

She walked away from the man, fastening the chain around her neck. As she walked, she saw another girl, probably a few years younger than her, walking into a shrine. The other girl paused and turned to face the American, but then shook her head and entered the shrine.

Tucking her short hair behind her ears, the young woman from America walked quickly to the door the Japanese girl had disappeared into. She froze in the doorway. There was no girl inside, and no other doors that she could have left through, just an old decrepit well. She blinked a couple times and sat on the well's edge carefully. "How odd…." She said to herself as she looked around the room.

She looked at the door as a fat cat pushed it open and entered. It looked up at her and mewed loudly and she smiled as she leaned down to pet it, it purred happily, and walked out, "if I follow it…it's bound lead me to it's owner sooner or later…" with a sigh she went to stand, moving a little too quickly she lost her balance and tumbled backwards into the well, blacking out completely as she fell for what seemed like far to long.

She had no clue how long she had been out for when she opened her eyes, squinting against the bright sunlight and looked up out of the well. Something was strange, but she could quite…hold on a sec….sunlight? She climbed to her feet and looked around for footholds, but stopped when she heard voices from above. A boy and a girl, shouting loudly at each other in Japanese. Another voice that sounded like a small child, also in Japanese.

She sighed. More people she couldn't talk to. She twisted the small fragment around her neck, rubbing it between two fingers as she thought of how much she would love to understand them. The jewel let off a pulsing glow as she closed her eye, letting out another small sigh. She noticed that the voices had stopped, and she looked up.

Suddenly she heard another voice, a young mans voice, "Kagome….what is it? Is something wrong?"

The voice that replied was that of the woman who had spoken earlier, "A jewel shard…I sensed one right before I crossed too, but all that was there was a woman."

The first man she had heard speak spoke again, "YOU DID! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

And the yelling began again. "I tried to Inu Yasha! But you wouldn't shut up long enough to give me a chance!"

"Well, if you hadn't been running so LATE!"

"What! I was late getting out of school!"

"So! Your priorities are here now!"

"Excuse me Inu Yasha! You know…I still have a life in my own era!"

It suddenly occurred to the girl in the bottom of the well, that they were now speaking English. Or that perhaps it was simply that she could understand them now. She looked at the fragment around her neck, maybe it did grant wishes after all. She smiled to her self as a second young man interrupted the argument above her.

"Inu Yasha…Kagome…don't you think we should, just maybe, find the shard?"

A second unknown woman spoke. "Miroku's right, where is it kag-ahh!" There was a loud slap that echoed down the well, followed by a sigh from the young man who the girl in the well guessed to be Miroku.

The girl called Kagome spoke again. "It's in the well, Sango"

The first boy, Inu Yasha, let out a snort, "feh…in the well? No problem…I'll get it..."

Suddenly a silhouette blocked the light. And the young girl in the well stopped and blinked, rubbing her eyes hard. She had to be going insane, that silhouette had….cat ears! She backed up against the wall of the well and stared, the boy called out "what are you staring at!"

Another silhouette appeared beside him, this one was a young girl. "There's someone down there?"

"Yeah, Kagome, what'd you think…it was just a shard? When was the last time we found just a shard?" she could see Kagome fuming as he spoke, "Use some common…."

"Inu Yasha….SIT BOY!"

The boy fell forward and down the well, lading right on top of the girl who cowered at the bottom. The girl up above let out a small gasp and climbed swiftly down to them.

"Oh my god! I'm SO sorry miss…..are you ok?"

Inu Yasha stood up and dusted himself off. "See what happens when you don't think before you say that?"

Kagome glared at him a moment before looking at the girl and letting out a small gasp. "You're the girl from the shrine!"

Three more silhouettes appeared at the mouth of the well. Those of a small child, a young woman, and a young man. The young man nodded slowly as he spoke. "Yes…when you told us about the incident in your world I guessed she would be connected…"

The child jumped down, landing next to Kagome. "So…she's from the world beyond the well too?"

When the girl got a good look at the child she yelped in surprise, he had a tail! Then she remembered the ears, and looked again at Inu Yasha, who did indeed have a pair of cat ears. She stared at him for a long time before Kagome spoke to her. "I asked if you were ok…"

The young American shook her head to clear it. "Yeah…I'm fine, though I'd be better if a mutant cat boy hadn't landed on my head!"

Inu Yasha turned to her in a rage "mutant cat boy! Why you…"

"Inu Yasha…sit boy!" Inu Yasha fell forward again, and Kagome sighed as she turned towards the girl. "Sorry about him…he's short-tempered. And you might like to know he's a half demon, half DOG demon…just so you don't make the same mistake again…" she smiled sweetly "I'm Kagome …and you are?"

"Anna," the girl held out her hand to Kagome, who took it, and shook it.


	2. Please Let Me Stay

Chapter 2: Please Let Me Stay

((I do not own the characters in Inu Yasha, I do, however, own myself….which is who the American tourist is supposed to be…so no stealing me!))

Anna sat at the side of the well once again. Only, this time when she looked around she saw trees and grass instead of the walls and floor of the shrine. She took a deep breath of the pure fresh are and sighed. "This is what it's supposed to be like….everything so nice and clean…untouched by man….too bad more of the world isn't like this…"

Inu Yasha stood a little ways off, sulking. The rest of the group was crowded around the newcomer. The child, who she had learned was a fox demon named Shippo, was seated on her lap, the man named Miroku sat on the ground beside the well, looking at her, Sango sat facing her, a small cat demon curled up on her lap, and Kagome sat on the well beside her. Anna had just finished explaining how she arrived there, and the others, who had been listening intently, let the information sink in.

"So…how come we can speak to each other…you just said you can't speak Japanese…" Shippo looked confusedly at her.

"well…I think it's because of this…" her hand went to the shard around her neck as she looked at the young kitsune on her lap.

Kagome blinked as she said softly, "a shard of the shikon jewel!"

Anna continued to twirl the jewel shard between her fingers as she spoke. "Oh…is that what it is? The man who sold it to…" she stopped suddenly as her eyes grew wide and she turned to face the monk sitting on the ground beside her, whose hand now rested gently on her rear. She jumped up and quickly ran to the other side of Kagome. "What does he think he's doing?"

Sango swiftly had her huge boomerang out and whacked Miroku on the head with it, her eye twitching, "Good question…" she muttered, then in a slightly more audible voice she continued, "I suppose he can't help it for some reason…."

Miroku looked at Sango, trying his best to look apologetic; he wasn't sure why she even seemed to care what he did. He was certain she held no strong feeling for him, other than of course the friendship the whole group shared. But she was always so jealous! "Sango…"

The demon slayer turned away, her hair flying out behind her. "Oh just ask her your stupid question and get it over with! You know…one day your lecherous ways are gonna land us ALL in trouble!"

Anna blinked and looked at Sango, then watched Miroku as he approached her. Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but Inu Yasha interrupted, "don't even think about it letch. She's probably creeped out enough by the whole situation without you helping."

Miroku sighed and sat back down, looking at Sango, then the ground. Anna turned to Kagome, "I'm afraid to ask what the question was…"

Kagome nodded "trust me…be glad he didn't get to ask…"

Anna looked at Sango, who was still seething as she stood beside a tree. Then she whispered, "Sango seems to have a thing for Miroku…"

Kagome laughed, "Finally! Someone else who sees it!"

"How could I miss it…she got so jealous!"

Kagome sighed "yeah well, unfortunately, Miroku is always doing that stuff…to every woman he meets, then he asks them to bear his children."

Anna gasped "that was his question!" She blushed brightly, "your right…I'm glad he never got to ask!"

Kagome laughed again, and looked at Inu Yasha, who despite the moment he had taken to stop the monk's question, was still sulking a few feet away, "Inu Yasha…are you still upset? Get over it!"

Inu Yasha jumped into a tree, crossing his arms over his chest, one leg dangling off the branch. "Feh…"

Kagome sighed, "He gets that way…no one ever accused him of being mature!"

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome, then at Anna and back at Kagome, "so…when are you gonna get that jewel and send her back to your time where she belongs?"

Anna jumped up and raced over so she could stand under the branch where Inu Yasha was sitting. She looked pleadingly at him, "oh please! Don't make me go! Let me stay just a little while…"

"Feh, look…we need your shard…"

Kagome was standing beside Anna now, looking up at Inu Yasha, "Inu Yasha…."

Miroku stood up and walked over, facing the two girls, "I agree with Inu Yasha…she should leave, you know as well as we do how dangerous it is here…"

Sango looked over at Miroku, "that's true monk…but still, you have to consider kagome's position, this is a girl from her time…she could use friends from her era to keep her company…"

Shippo hopped up on Anna's shoulder, looking up at Inu Yasha and sticking out his tongue. "I like her and I want her to stay!"

Kagome smiled hugely as she looked at Inu Yasha, "then it's decided! She stays!"

"Feh….fine, but don't expect me to save her ass every time she gets into trouble!"

Anna beamed up at the hanyou. She clapped her hands together excitedly "OH THANK YOU!" she and Kagome looked at each other and let out a small squeal of delight. Sango smiled at their display of joy while Miroku blinked, Shippo laughed, and Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. The American girl turned once more to face Inu Yasha, a serious look on her face "And I promise…I won't get into any trouble! I can take care of myself!" she gave a curt nod as if to say, 'so there'.

"Feh, yeah right…I can tell just by looking at you your weak…even weaker than most human woman."

Kagome shot Inu Yasha a dirty look, and Anna blinked, looking hurt, "I am not weak!"

"Oh please! Your about as fit as a bowl of lard!"

Kagome gave another glare "Inu Yasha…" she hissed out warningly. But the half-breed ignored her and continued his insults.

"I mean, I'm surprised Miroku even went after you…he usually avoids the bigger women….."

Anna let out an offended gasp at the fact that she had just been called fat, true, she was larger than most girls her age, but her frame carried the weight well. She wasn't 'ugly' fat….she was just a little bit chubby.

"INU YASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome roared out, causing the poor boy to tumble from the tree. "That was very rude! You NEVER tell a woman she's fat! Not that you are Anna!" she shot an apologetic look to her new friend.

"It's alright," Anna commented softly with a small smile, "I know I'm not exactly a size two over here." She laughed softly to show that there were no hard feelings, meanwhile Inu Yasha lay twitching in the imprint he had made in the ground.

Shippo stood watching the whole incident from his spot near the well. He blinked and made a mental note never to call a girl fat, at least not when Kagome was around.


End file.
